The present invention relates to a hair ring or hair strip with a doll mask serves for replacing the prior art mask The present invention can be worn easily by children without effecting the hair style.
The decorating masks worn by children are illustrated in FIG. 1. Two sides of a mask 11 are tied with respective elastic cords 12. The defect of this design is that the elastic cords are too tight to be worn comfortably. Moreover, the mask will make some difficulties to the breathing or viewing of the user. In order to avoid this problem, a decoration with a simple structure, as shown in FIG. 2, a hat 14 with ears or a head cover 16 with ears 15, as shown in FIG. 3; further, a hair ring 18 with horns 17, as shown in FIG. 4, are developed. However, these designs have the defects of lack of interesting and attraction. Therefore, in some festivals, these dolls can not attract the attentions of children. The mask shown in FIG. 1 is not suitable since it can not be used for a longer time period.
A hair ring or hair strip with a doll mask serves for replacing the prior art mask which is tied by a hair ring with ears, a hat, a head cover, or an elastic cord. The hair ring or hair strip with a doll mask of the present invention is formed by a hair ring, a plastic mask, and two plastic ears. The hair ring, mask, and ears are made individually and then are assembled as an integral body; or the mask and ears are formed integrally and then are assembled with the hair ring; or the hair ring, mask and ears are formed integrally. After those components are assembled, surface layers are adhered to an inner and an outer wall of the mask. The surface layer is a cloth, a terry surface, a plastic film. After assembling the three components, surface layers are adhered to the inner and outer surfaces of the mask. The nose bridge at the center of the mask and the edge of the ears are installed with a plurality of enhancing trenches, and a plurality of slender metal wires are embedded into the trenches. An edge of the ear is added with a banks of slots, thereby, as the ear is bent, no wrinkle generates for appearing a bad appearance. An elastic cord can be further added to the hair ring or forehead of the mask so as to be more stable and prevent from falling down after being worn. The present invention can be worn easily by children without effecting the hair style.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.